ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolf ( TV Series)
Wolf is a Live-Action TV series, about a Were-Wolf named Lily Moore, who is a Homicide Detective, who encounters other supernatural creatures. It airs on the CW. It is created by Rob Thomas and Diane Ruggiero. It will air during the second half of 2018 Cast * Emma Stone as Lily Moore- 13/13 * Columbus Short as Detective Charles White- 13/13 * Rahul Kohli as Remy Chakrabarti- 12/13 * Robert Buckley as Mason Lilywhite- 13/13 * David Anders as Blaine Drake Recurring * Aly Michalka as Phoebe Charles- 7/13 * Meg Ryan as Ava Moore- 4/13 * Tommy Knight as Ethan Moore * Nathan Jones as Julian Durand / The Immortal One * Adam Driver as Liam Tracy Episodes # Six Months, after getting bit by a Were-Wolf, Homicide Detective Lily Moore discovers that her body is changing. When a bunch of murders begin happening, Detective Charles White agrees to help Lily investigate, and discovers that it's by a Banshee a spirit of a young woman who died. Blaine discovers a new Were-Wolf is in Seattle, and becomes intrigued by her, In Flashbacks to six months prior, Lily gets killed, but then becomes revived as a Were-Wolf, and saves her boyfriend Mason Lilywhite from robbers. #A painter gets murdered, and Lily, Charles and Remy launch an investigation. Lily comes across a Were-Wolf named Blaine Drake, and questions how he knows her. Lily tells Charles her secret, and tells him that Blaine murdered the painter, as revenge. #While investigating the murder of a sociopath hitman, Lily begins making increasingly morally questionable decisions which includes interfering with Phoebe's relationship, as well as interfering with Charles's investigation. Meanwhile Remy, and Lily discover another Were-Wolf who happens to be Mercy, Lily's childhood friend. Mercy fully transforms into a Were-Wolf and escapes, forcing Lily goes to stop her. Remy learns about a potential cure, to change Lily back into a normal human again. Blaine continues his killing spree across the city, and kills Mason's best friend, who was in on his secret. #A ghost possesses Charles, and Lily notices that he killed another cop, He awakes later, with no knowledge of the murder, and goes to Lily and Remy for advice. Using her abilities, Lily goes on a manhunt to track down the spirit, who is now inside Jack Daniels, an ex businessmen who tries to kill a family. Lily is forced to kill him. Blaine's men create an underground hideout for themselves. #A mountain climbing trip, proves to be a disaster, when Hayley White, Lily's old friend died, while mountain climbing. Lily and Charles investigates the case, and learns that she was killed by another Were-Wolf. Lily ambushes the Were-Wolf, and discovers that his name is Liam Tracy. Charles discovers that the real killer was a Were-Wolf named Eliza, and goes to stop her. He gets kidnapped, forcing Lily and Liam to team up and rescue him. #After saving Andre Maxis from a sharp shooter, Lily goes undercover as an F.B.I agent, who discovers that the sharp shooter has been targeting Andre for a long time. Remy finds a lead and Lily goes to stop him, forcing her to kill him. #A young woman goes to Lily for help when she learns that a Vampire is after her. Lily attacks the Vampire, Alistiar, and learns that he is being framed, by another Vampire. Lily and Charles persuade him not to kill her, and he reveals that another vampire named Vlad wants her. Lily, Alistiar and Charles unite to stop him. Vlad kills Charles, and Lily and Alistiar manage to defeat Vlad. Alistiar resserrects Charles, but he won't remember Lily's secret, which could protect him. # After a radio host gets murdered while on air, Lily and Charles launch an investigation and learns that a jealous spirit killed her. Lily goes to stop her, and persuades her not to kill anyone else. Meanwhile Phoebe and Remy team up to break Mason out of jail. # A retired elite sniper turned paintball instructor is found dead during a game and the prime suspects are his ex-wife and her new husband. Remy is relieved to discover the wolf virus cannot jump across species. The Immortal One attacks Mason at his home, but flees after being repeatedly shot. Lily confronts Liam about the recent murders, that have been happening, and she decides that Blaine should die. When Lily decides to not go with the plan, Liam attempts to kill Blaine himself, but ends up being shot in the head instead. # After Blaine kills Liam, Lily is taken into custody and is questioned by the police. Lt. Suzuki cuts the interrogation short and orders the case closed as a suicide. Meanwhile, Rebecca Hinton, an alcoholic reporter, is found dead. She had been working on the missing children case and was collecting evidence for aggressive behavior caused by Max Rager. The murder leads to a bigger conspiracy involving the energy drink company, which is the suspected cause of the Wolf virus. As Lily is closing in on the truth, a company "enforcer" named Sebastian Meyer attacks Lily. Unaware that she is a Were-Wolf, he attempts to drown her, but she can overpower him. Mason, who believes he is going crazy, admits himself for psychiatric help. At the institute, he meets Scott who tells him what he described were Were-Wolves. # At the mental institute, Mason's chess buddy Scott is murdered. He was delusional about being chased by a demon, and told Mason that he had a video recording of the Were-Wolves. Lily attempts to investigate his murder and becomes delusional, too. Mason leaves the institute to search for Scott's phone. From Scott's apartment, he follows Blaine to the butcher's shop, where he steals the delivery of blood, from a dead body. Lily finds the phone and Scott's body but the video is incriminating herself, Remy successfully finds a cure and Mason declares to a horrified Lily, that he will hunt down all of the Were-Wolves. # In a Flashback to the evening of his fight with Lily, Sebastian awakens as a Were-Wolf , having been infected by Lily's blood and is hit by group of local rock-band players with their stolen car. They take his thumb drive before he attacks them and kills one of them. Two weeks later, Lily and Charles investigate the murder; Lily suspects that another Were-Wolf was there that night. Meanwhile Remy's test subject dies from the serum and he restarts the experiment. Lily realizes that Sebastian is a Were-Wolf and that she is the reason for his condition. When Sebastian shows up at Lily's apartment to kill her, he attacks a defenseless Phoebe. Lily arrives ; in the ensuing fight, both of them turn into full- on Were- Wolves , and Lily is able to kill him before the eyes of a horrified Phoebe. Lily reveals to her that she is a Were-Wolf, and Phoebe abandons her. Mason plans to attack Blaine's hideout, but he ends up getting captured. Lily's brother drops off an application and is hired by Blaine as his new errand boy. Someone begins killing off the remaining rock-band players responsible for hitting Sebastian. # Blaine is holding Mason captive in the freezer to force him to reveal the location of the stolen blood. Remy produced two doses of experimental cure with his last tainted utopium. Lily and Charles continue to investigate the rock band killings after Teresa is found murdered. They meet with Max Rager CEO Vaughn Du Clark who maintains that Sebastian has not been working at the company for several months. Vaughn knows that Sebastian and Lily are Were-Wolves and that Max Rager mixed with utopium was the original cause. He asks his scientist to ensure their new Super Max energy drink won't have the same problem, and plans to deal with the existing Were-Wolves. Charles finds the last rock-band member and gets hold of Rebecca's research. While Blaine meets Lily, to obtain his container of blood, Mason breaks breaks out and kills everyone at the shop. Blaine returns and stabs Mason just before Lily arrives. She uses the cure on Blaine to prevent him from making more Were-Wolves , and turns Mason into a Were-Wolf to save him. She later turns him back with the last cure. Suzuki tries to clean up the butcher shop with a gas explosion in which Lily's brother is injured. Category:Live Action Category:CW Shows Category:Wolf